Un pacte avec les enfers
by Aubepine
Summary: Line, ambitieuse et pragmatique, n'est pas comme son frère mais le jour où elle cherche des pirates pour leur proposer un très gros tas d'or leur chemin se rejoignent. Que se cachetil sous ce marché ? Et d'ou revient la soeur de notre capitaine adoré ?
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Aubépine

Note 1: Ne pas trop chercher à situer par rapport aux films.

Note 2: Je me suis documentée sur les pirates et les liens commerciaux entre pays ,avant d'écrire ceci , j'espère que ça en vaudra la peine et que vous apprécierez.

Notre 3 : Jack a à nouveau égaré son précieux navire et en à prit un autre , le Black Pearl II; qui n'est pas mal du tout, mais il continue à rêver de l'ancien et verse même une larme en y pensant.

Jack Sparrow (le capitaine Jack Sparrow d'accord! Pas frapper, Jack ! Pas frapper !).

Le capitaine Jack Sparrow donc s'avançait de son pas tranquille et un peu chaloupé, entouré de gardes qu'il tentait de dérider grâce à quelques mots bien sentit. En vain, les gens de cet îlot étaient de vraies tombes.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation mais il tirait une certaine fierté à affirmer qu'il ne s'était jamais fait prendre deux fois pour la même erreur. On aurait pu croire que, au bout d'un moment, il aurait fait le tour de toutes les gaffes possibles mais c'était sans compter sur sa légendaire imagination.

Sans s'attarder sur les circonstances qui l'avaient mené là, sachez juste qu'il avait été question d'un coffre d'argent, de la maison d'un notable, de beaucoup de rhum et d'une servante assez mignonne mais dotée d'un solide crochet du droit.

Les gardes lui firent grimper quatre ou cinq marches de bois et il se retrouva sur une estrade donnant sur l'océan. Au moins, sa dernière vue serait celle des flots bien-aimés. On le poussa vers un homme, armé d'une solide machette. Décapitation ! Il leur avait bien dit qu'il ne finirait pas au bout d'une corde ! Mais au fond, était-ce vraiment mieux ? D'imaginer sa jolie tête faisant ses adieux au reste de son corps séduisant, ça lui faisait tout bizarre.

Il ne comprit pas exactement ce qui se passait. Il y eut quelques exclamation de surprise et de douleur puis une épaule le chopa dans le creux de l'estomac, lui coupant le souffle, un bras se noua autour de sa taille et il se retrouva à faire le grand plongeon direction l'océan, en espérant sauter assez loin pour échapper aux récifs qui longeaient la côte.

Les eaux fraîches se refermèrent sans faire de difficulté sur lui et le corps qui le serrait toujours étroitement. Il vit la surface, étincelante des rayons du soleil, s'éloignée, comme dans une vision de rêve, avant qu'une grêle de balles ne viennent la brouillée. On les canardait depuis le sommet de la falaise.

L'autre, sans le lâcher, prit appuis sur le fond sablonneux et commença à nager le plus vite possible. Jack eut rapidement l'idée de joindre ses mouvements à ceux de son sauveur. L'autre, sentant qu'il avait reprit ses esprits, relâcha son étreinte, ce qui lui permit d'aller beaucoup plus vite. Ils nagèrent ainsi jusqu'à un amas rocheux, à cinq cent mètre de la côte.

Jack se traîna entre deux rochers, complètement éreinté. Tandis que son compagnon s'asseyait et ôtait ses bottes pour en faire sortir l'eau salée qui s'y était engouffrée. Le capitaine Sparrow s'avisa de détailler un peu celui qui lui avait évité de se faire décollé au raz du col mais ce n'était pas simple.

L'autre portait des vêtements amples et couvrant qui même mouillés ne donnait que très peu d'indication sur sa silhouette et son visage était dissimulé sous un chapeau en cuir à bord tombant, dont Jack se demanda longuement comment il était resté sur le crâne de son propriétaire avec le grand plongeons qu'ils avaient fait et leur nage effrénée. Son propre chapeau s'était égaré depuis longtemps (Non, c'est impossible ! Mon chapeau !).

- Et je peux savoir à qui j'ai l'honneur ?

- Je devais me faire coupé, juste après toi, mais seulement la main, moi. Dit une voix trop basse pour être clairement identifiable.

- Je vois ! Sympa d'avoir pensé à m'emmener.

- Tu as un bateau ?

- Hum ?

- Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que tu étais capitaine. Un capitaine, ça a un bateau, non ?

- Ouais ! J'en ai un ! Un grand ! Le plus beau !

- Où ça ?

- Il doit encore être amarré dans une baie, à quelques kilomètres, à moins qu'il ne se soit sauvé sans moi mais ça m'étonnerait. Tu voudrais que je t'embarque, c'est ça ? J'imagine que je te dois bien ça, mon petit gars !

Ils furent bien obligé se mouiller à nouveau pour rejoindre la rive et longer la côté, jusqu'à la baie où était amarré le Black Pearl. Jack jetait des coups d'œil régulier à son compagnon. Il était élancé et faisait une bonne tête de moins que lui. Sûrement que c'était encore presque'un môme mais bon, il lui avait sauvé la vie.

Gibbs attendait sur le pont. Il poussa un cri et fit des signes, en apercevant son capitaine qui arrivait, auxquels celui-ci répondit d'un simple geste de la main.

- Jack ! On commençait à se préparer à lever l'ancre, sans toi.

- Un léger contretemps. Je ramène un nouvel ami. Dit-il désignant celui qui l'avait suivi à bord. Il m'a donné un coup de main.

- Bien ! Pouvons-nous connaître votre nom, nouvel ami ?

- Mon nom est très simple à retenir. Dit l'inconnu retirant les épingles qui maintenaient son chapeau à sa place (Je m'en doutais ! Il a triché !) et libérant ainsi une cascade de cheveux noirs aux reflets rouges.

- Pardi ! Cette chevelure ! S'exclama Sparrow. Line !

- Elle-même ! Fit-elle écartant les bras.

L'instant d'après, l'équipage put voir son capitaine se jeter sur l'inconnue et la soulever dans ses bras, en tournant, tandis qu'elle lui faisait la bise sur les deux joues. Il la reposa sur le plancher du Black Pearl. Elle n'avait pas l'air dépassé les dix-huit ans et ses traits étaient d'un caractère à ce point tranquille, qu'elle en avait des airs d'aristocratie, malgré ses grands yeux francs et sa peau un peu halée par le soleil et les vents.

- Les gars, c'est Line ! Ma petite sœur ! Bon sang ! Tu as quel âge, aujourd'huis ?

- Dix-neuf et presque vingt, Jack.

- Cela fait six ans!

- Sept ,presque huit !

- Que penses-tu du Black Pearl II ? Enchaîna-t-il sans faire de pose.

- Magnifique ! Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au Black Pearl I ?

Une petite larme coula du coin de l'œil de Jack. Line n'insista pas.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dis que c'était toi, dés le début ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Je voulais voir.

- Eh, bien ! Tu as vu ! Line, je te présente un rufian de la pire espèce nommé Gibbs.

- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle !

- En fait, c'est madame.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla Jack. Mais depuis quand tu es mariée ?

- Quelques temps.

- Et où est ce petit veinard ?

- C'est un peu particulier. Lui et moi, nous nous voyons assez rarement. Et chacun fait ce qu'il veut de son côté.

- Le meilleur moyen de formé un couple durable. Énonça simplement Gibbs, avant de commencer à donner les ordres pour que l'encre soit levée et les voiles déployées.

Mais Jack, lui ne voulait lâcher l'affaire ainsi. Il était trop désireux de savoir qui sa petite sœur avait pu juger digne de sa personne , elle qui avait toujours traité la gente masculine avec un certain mépris. Il la harcela donc de question, en essayant que ça ait l'air naturel, tandis qu'elle explorait le pont et la cabine exiguë qu'elle partagerait avec Anna-maria. Elle finit par se retourner en souriant.

- Si tu veux savoir si c'est un bon petit gendre propre sur lui ou un vrai mâle , comme tes matelots , il n'est ni l'un ni l'autre. Mais il est fort, charismatique et très bien pourvu par la nature. Ca te va ?

- Et pourquoi Madame Line Sparrow n'est-elle pas aux côté d'un mari si extraordinaire ?

- Je l'ai déjà dis ! C'est un peu particulier. Lui et moi, nous nous ne sentions pas capable de renoncer à notre liberté pour passer tout notre temps ensemble. Et puis la distance c'est comme le vent qui éteint les bougies et attise les brasiers.

- Oh ! Dans ce cas !

Le capitaine Jack Sparrow asséna une bonne tape dans le dos de sa petite sœur et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle rit et se dégagea d'un mouvement du coude bien placé.

- Je suis content de te retrouvée, sœurette. Tu comptes restée quelques temps avec nous, sur ce beau navire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'osais pas te le demander mais puisque tu insiste, je ne vais pas me gêner. J'aurais juste quelques affaires à aller récupérées, si possible.

- Oh ! Bien sûr ! Les toilettes de madame. Dit-il en mimant exagérément une dame de la haute société avec sa robe à crinoline.

Elle lui asséna un coup de poing à l'arrière du crâne qui le calma aussitôt.

- Bouh ! J'avais oublié que t'étais une brute ! Bon, on va les récupérer tes précieuse affaires, c'est d'accord!

- Parfait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nos pirates préférés étaient réunis pour dîner. Jack avait pris soin de placer sa chère petite sœur qu'il aimait de tout son cœur le plus loin possible de lui. Le repas se déroulait sans un mot, au milieu des bruits de mastication, des effluves de vin et de la délicate odeur des marins.

- Eh ! C'est qu'elle a de l'appétit, la petite demoiselle.

Line releva un instant son nez de son assiette puis , voyant que celui qui avait dit ça ne s'intéressait déjà plus à elle , recommença à manger avec voracité. Soudain elle eut l'expression typique de la personne qui a une illumination et attrapa son verre de vin pour s'aider à avaler plus vite.

- Un problème, soeurette ? Demanda Sparrow a qui son attitude n'avait pas échappé.

- C'est juste qu'avec tout ça, j'avais oublié ce que j'étais venu chercher.

- Et de quoi s'agit-il ? On pourra peut-être te donner un coup de main. C'est le calme plat, ces temps-ci.

- Bah ! Je crois que je n'aurais pas trop de mal à trouver. Je cherche un groupe d'homme qui serrait intéressé par un très gros tas d'or.

On put apprécier la qualité du silence au tour de cette table, à la seule mention d'un « très gros tas d'or ». Line parcourut l'assemblée du regard, se remit droite sur sa chaise et s'essuya les mains sur les genoux, avant de remettre sa chevelure en place.

- Et ce très gros tas d'or. Commença Gibbs. Il serait où précisément ?

- Ah, ça…

Jack leva une main pour l'interrompre.

- Si c'est une affaire de trésor sur une île de la mort et de coffre maudit, on a déjà donné.

- Euh…Fit-elle perplexe. Ce n'est rien de tout ça. Attendez, je vais vous montrer un aperçu de ce que vous pourriez touché.

Sur ce, elle se leva et quitta la pièce, pour revenir dix minutes plus tard avec un sac en velours noir, gros comme deux poing et qui émettait un doux cliquetis que tout bon pirate sait reconnaître entre mille. Pour confirmer leur espoir, elle vida le contenu du sac au beau milieu de la table et une belle quantité de pièces brillantes de mille feux, dans la lumière des bougies, se répandit, entre les assiettes et les plats.

- Bon sang ! Je comprends pourquoi tu tenais tant à les récupérer tes sacs !

- Et d'où il vient cet or ? Dit Gibbs en attrapant une pièce. Ca m'a tout l'air d'être de la monnaie française.

- De l'or est de l'or. Fit Anna-maria. Mais quelques explications seraient tout de même les bienvenues ?

- D'accord ! Laissez-moi vous parler un peu d'histoire.

Elle se rassit à sa place et prit des airs de précepteur particulier chargé d'enseigner à un élève particulièrement cancre.

- Vous avez déjà entendu parler du Japon ? Un beau pays, grand empire, très jolis trésors. Logique qu'il intéresse beaucoup de gens. Mais les japonais ne daignent faire du commerce qu'avec les marins d'une seule nationalité, les hollandais. Voilà qui contrarie énormément les autres grandes puissances qui auraient voulu leur part du gâteau.

- Quel rapport avec l'affaire qui nous concerne ?

- On ne m'interrompt pas, s'il vous plait ! Il y a une vingtaine d'années, les japonais, pour témoigner leur confiance, envers les hollandais, avaient accepté de leur prêter un trésor, le genre de trésors pas grand mais très rare et très précieux. Évidemment, il devait leur être rendu au bout d'un certains nombre d'années mais alors que le bateau hollandais s'en retournait chez lui, des pirates le dévalisèrent. Les hollandais très gênés durent annoncer la nouvelle au japonais et ne parvirent à sauver leur bonne entente qu'à coup de généreux cadeaux.

- Jusque là, on saisit l'histoire.

- Voici qu'au bout de dix-huit ans, les autorités retrouvent par miracles le trésor disparu. S'ils le ramènent au Japon, leur marché sera assuré pour l'éternité et les autres grandes puissances pourront faire une croix dessus. Imaginez maintenant qu'alors que le petit navire hollandais s'en va vers le Japon, il se fasse à nouveau dérober le trésor. On peut faire une erreur avec les japonais mais pas deux.

- Et nous on devrait le voler, c'est ça ?

- Vous seriez rondement payé et vous auriez le droit de conserver le trésor, ainsi que tout ce que vous plaira sur le bateau hollandais.

Silence. Tous les regards se tournent vers le Capitaine, qui regardent sa petite sœur, qui le regarde et qui sourit. Il entrouvre la bouche et laisse tomber les premiers mots qui lui venait à l'esprit.

- Mais, bon sang, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu pendant ces années. Quand je t'ai quitté la dernière fois , tu n'étais encore qu'une gamine espiègle qui piquait des pommes sur les marchés et arnaquait quelques imbécile et maintenant , t'es mariée , tu te balades avec des sacs remplis d'or et tu nous propose un coup énorme.

- J'ai fais ma vie, grand frère ! C'est ce qu'on fait tous.

- Eh, ben! Ca m'a l'air drôle ce que tu nous propose, là.

Elle eut un sourire à la façon Sparrow. Et les hommes de Jack échangèrent des regards vaguement inquiets, l'air de se demander dans quelle histoire, ils allaient encore se retrouver embarqué.

- Alors, grand frère, ça te tente ?

- Hum ! Travailler pour les français, ça ne me botte pas tant que ça mais pour un joli paquet d'or, on peut s'arranger.

- Magnifique ! En plus , ça te donnera peut-être l'occasion de rencontrer mon cher mari.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend dans ce cas ! S'exclama Jack comme si ce dernier élément avait achevé de le convaincre.

Une fois le repas terminé , tous les marins furent conviés par leur capitaine à remonter sur le pont pour que le Black Pearl II puissent se mettre en route jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Lin vint se placer à côté de son frère à la barre et laissa son regard dérivé d'un air rêveur sur l'horizon.

- Alors toi aussi , tu as fini par le ressentir.

- Hum ?

- L'appel du grand large ! J'ai longtemps craint que tu ne sois définitivement une pied à terre.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le large qui m'ait appelé.

- Quoi alors ?

- J'ai des rêves. Je ferai tout pour les réaliser.

- Et qu'en pense mon beau-frère ?

- Tu ne vas pas me lâcher avec ça, hein ? Quand tu le verras , tu comprendras qu'il fait partie intégrante de mes rêves.

- Tu veux dire que tu l'as épousé par profit ?

- D'une certaine façon , ce qui ne m'empêche pas de l'aimer de tout mon coeur. A la fois, époux et meilleur ami…très bon amant aussi, soit dit en passant.

- Bon , dans quelle direction on va ?

- On va voir ça.

Elle fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit une longue ficelle dorée. Elle noua une extrémité à son poignet puis le laissa flotter dans le vent. Étrangement le fil d'or choisit de flotter dans une toute autre direction que celle du souffle marin.

- Impressionnant ! Moi , j'ai la version compas ! C'est mieux le compas , tu as l'air moins bête qu'avec ta jolie ficelle quand tu l'utilises.

- Cette ficelle a été coupée en deux et chaque partie tend à rejoindre l'autre. Mon mari a l'autre moitié accrochée à son poignet.

- D'accord ! Cap sur le mari !

XXXXX

Line avait amené quelques coussins et une couverture près de la barre pour pouvoir s'installer confortablement tandis qu'elle surveillait les mouvements de son fil.

- Jack, tu dors !

- Hun.. En avant forbans ! Quoi ? Ben , non , je ne dors pas !

- Tu veux que je tienne la barre ?

- Tu plaisantes ! Je ne laisserais pas mon bateau entre les mains de quelqu'un qui navigue pour la première fois ! Tu ne sais même pas comment faire.

- Apprends-moi ! Ca t'occuperas.

- Bon , d'accord. Alors tu te mets là.

Il la plaça devant la barre , se mit juste derrière elle et lui montra comment tenir le gouvernail, en mettant ses mains sur les siennes pour la guider. Au bout d'un moment, il réprima un bâillement et s'installa sur la couverture de sa sœur.

- Moi je vais m'asseoir et surveiller que tu ne fais pas de bêtise.

Dix minutes plus tard , des ronflements sonores retentissaient. Lin sourit et mania avec dextérité la barre pour suivre la nouvelle direction qu'indiquait sa ficelle. Elle ne savait pas comment faire , vraiment ? Il oubliait qu'elle avait ça dans le sang au même titre que lui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rewiew ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: 

Le vent soufflait doucement , la mer était aimable et le bateau avançait sans faire de problème. Le ciel était un peu couvert mais aucune tempête à prévoir dans l'immédiat. Les marins cherchaient donc à passer le temps. Dans ce genre de circonstances, les plaisir du jeux se rappelaient bien vite à eux. La partie faisait rage depuis bientôt plus d'une heure, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit parvenu à rafler la mise. La tension était à son comble, lorsqu'une ombre se dessina sur le tonneau qui servait de table de jeu.

- Mademoiselle Line , vous voulez jouez avec nous ?

- Troisième article du code de Bartholomew : Personne ne jouera à bord aux cartes et aux jeux d'argents, ces passe-temps représentant de trop grands risque de querelles et arnaques pouvant nuire à la bonne ambiance et donc à la bonne marche du navire. Récita-t-elle.

- Euh…

Elle était déjà repartie. Jack arriva aussitôt après elle, l'air un peu embarrassé.

- Excusez-la, les gars ! Notre père avait le code chevillé au cœur et la seule éducation qu'on ai reçu de lui , ça a été de l'apprendre par cœur avec tout les commentaires et les explications. Résultat ,elle peut pas s'en empêcher.

- Pas de problème…Euh ! Capitaine !

- Oui ?

- On se demandait…Où est-ce que vous avez grandi?

- Ah ! Vous voyez Tortuga ?

- Ouais.

- Ben , vous voyez le charmant petit coin où j'ai grandi.

- Ceci explique cela.

- Pardon ?

- Non , rien !

- Line , elle…C'est un peu comme si elle avait grandi ailleurs, tout étant au même endroit…

- Comment ça ?

- Elle a toujours été sérieuse…Ceux qui ne la connaîtraient pas la jugerait coincée, un peu rabat-joie mais je crois que c'est simplement qu'elle est…différente. Mais lorsqu'on la fréquente un peu , on ne se rend compte que c'est quand même une Sparrow dans l'âme !

- En tout cas, elle accomplit sa part de travail. Commenta simplement Gibbs. Pas comme certains !

Le capitaine ignora superbement le message subliminal qui lui était adressé et retourna à la barre pour regarder l'horizon, laissant ses pensée dérivée sur l'océan bien-aimé. Malgré l'impression qu'ils pouvaient donné tout les deux, il n'avait été vraiment très proche de sa sœur. Il était trop occupé à partir en vadrouille et à peaufiner son art de l'embobinage sur les jolie demoiselles.

Il était revenu une fois, deux ans après s'être échappé de l'île où Barbossa l'avait abandonner , grâce au précieux concours des trafiquants de rhum, parce qu'il avait besoin d'argent et d'un endroit où se reposer. Il avait trouvé une gamine de douze ans , haute comme trois pomme mais maligne comme pas deux, qui se débrouillait toute seule, en roulant les voyageurs de passage.

Elle n'avait pratiquement rien mais elle lui avait fait une place dans la grange qu'elle occupait et lui avait dénicher de quoi faire l'acquisition d'un minuscule rafiot qui lui avait permis de repartir à l'aventure. Sur le moment , il n'avait pas éprouver trop de scrupule à repartir comme ça , après les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour l'aider mais le temps passant, il s'était dit que ce serait bien de lui rapporter un joli truc à l'occasion et il n'y avait plus trop pensé , prit par de nouvelles péripéties dignes de sa réputation.

- Jack ? Tu dors encore ?

- Hein ? Non , je pensais juste.

- Heureuse de voir que ça t'arrive. Je peux aller dans ta cabine ? Je voudrais écrire quelque chose et c'est plus confortable chez toi.

- Si tu veux…Attends !

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais écrire ?

- Bien sûr ! Je n'allais pas rester complètement illettrée. Tu ne sais pas écrire, hein ?

- Si! Euh…Plus ou moins. Je sais écrire mon nom , en tout cas.

- Pour quelqu'un de notre milieu, c'est déjà très bien. La véritable éducation est réservée au riche et c'est pour ça que je serais riche.

- Seulement pour ça ? Moi , ce serait plutôt pour le rhum et les filles à volonté…Enfin, c'est toi que ça regarde ! Où tu as appris à…

- Chez mon mari. Son fils voulait que je l'aide à apprendre ses leçons et quand il a vu que je ne savais pas lire, il a décidé de m'apprendre un peu.

- Ah ! C'est bien…Eh ! Attend ! Son fils ?

- Oui, d'un précédent mariage.

- Tu es la combientième ?

- La huitième, je crois.

- Il a quel âge ce gars ?

- Il est pas si vieux que ça !

- Y a intérêt ! En plus si j'ai bien compris, il est quand même assez aisé sur le plan financier et ses enfants ont accès à l'éducation que tu désires. Alors quel besoin as-tu de devenir riche toi-même ?

- Je ne veux pas vivre au crochet de quelqu'un. Il a bien voulu de moi alors que je n'avais aucune dot à avancée mais je veux me composer ma propre fortune.

- Je vois…Je dis pas que je comprend mais je vois.

- En plus, quand je serais riche, j'aurais plus facile à t'aider au besoin.

Sur ces mots , elle alla s'enfermer dans la cabine de son frère pour écrire. Une heure plus tard, Jack tambourinait à la porte. Elle rangea sans se presser ses feuilles, sa plume et sa bouteille d'encre et alla ouvrir.

- Regarde ça ! Là , à tribord ! S'exclama-t-il désignant quelque chose à quelques centaine de mètre du Black Pearl II.

Elle sourit.

- Joli, hein ?

Une rayon de soleil perça la couverture nuageuse et frappa en plein sur l'objet qui retenait leur attention.

- Waouh !

L'autre bâtiment naviguait à quelques eaux d'eux, avec ses trois mats, ses voiles innombrables, ses deux rangée de canons, son beau bois clair et sa poupe richement décorée. Malgré la distance , on le devinait gigantesque, au moins deux fois plus grand que leur propre embarcation.

- On peut bien faire un détour, avant d'aller au rendez-vous avec tes amis ? Aucun pirates digne de ce nom ne laisserait passer une merveille pareil sans y faire un petit tour.

- Je ne doute pas que tu serais capable de monter à bord mais ça ne le ferait pas trop, vu que c'est avec eux que nous avons rendez-vous.

- Tu plaisante ?

- C'est le Soleil Royal, fierté française, long de soixante et un mètre. Son équipage comporte pas moins de 830 hommes. Il n'est pas très rapide mais ça ne sert à rien de le rattraper si c'est pour se faire mettre en charpie par son armement : cent six canons , dont trente-six canons de quarante-deux livres,vingt-huit canons de vingt-quatre livres, vingt-six canons de dix huit livres, dix canons neuf livres et six canons de course.

- Tu as l'air de bien le connaître.

- Bien sûr! Je n'allais pas venir sans savoir dans quel genre d'embarcation arriveraient les autres.

- Ils friment avec leur Soleil Royal ! Ils veulent nous en mettre plein la vue ! Dans un sens , ils ont réussi mais…

- Tu vas aussi leur en mettre plein la vue, quoi qu'il arrive, je te fais confiance pour ça.

- C'est gentil.

- Capitaine. Cria Gibbs. Un autre bateau à bâbord !

Effectivement une autre embarcation fendait les flot à une allure soutenue et commençait à gagner du terrain sur eux. C'était un étrange navire de petite taille fait d'un bois clair au reflet roux , avec un profil effilé et trois voiles carrées de tailles différentes, la plus grande étant à l'arrière et la plus petite à l'avant. Avec son avant pointu comme un couteau bien affûté et son arrière plus large et légèrement arrondi , il avait un peu la forme d'une larme.

- Jigoku no senpaku. Dit Line. C'est un navire japonais.

- Mais je croyais que c'était eux les dindons de la farce, après les hollandais évidemment.

- Certains d'entre eux ont intérêt à ce que leur empire s'ouvrent au commerce avec d'autre pays. Le Jigoku no senpaku n'a pas de canons mais je n'en connais pas de plus rapide. Sa coque est très légère mais fort fragile. Cependant nul n'est jamais parvenu à l'égratigner et pourtant son équipage et son capitaine ne sont pas du genre à fuir l'aventure.

- Le Black Pearl I était mieux ! Aussi fort que ce Soleil Royal et aussi rapide que ce Gigot de machin-truc. J'aurais voulu te le montrer, Line. Eh ! Mais où il est passé le rafiot japonais?!

- Loin devant nous , Capitaine !

Une ombre fila aussi dessus d'eux et se posa à côté du gouvernail , en la personne ( si l'on peut dire) d'un grand oiseau au plumage de cuivre et d'or. Line se précipita vers lui. L'animal laissa échapper une note fluttée et frotta sa tête contre l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Tu connais ce volatile ?

- C'est un messager. Dit-elle sortant une petite feuille roulée et la glissant dans le sac accroché au cou de l'oiseau.

- C'est pour écrire ce petit truc que tu t'es enfermée pendant une heure ?

- Je ne suis pas encore très sûre de mon écriture et j'avais du mal à choisir mes mots.

Les trois navires se positionnaient donc ainsi , les japonais en tête avec trois bonne longueur d'avance sur le Black Pearl II qui allait à une allure tout à fait honorable, même si ridicule par rapport à celle de son prédécesseur, et le Soleil Royal qui traînait très loin en arrière. L'oiseau repartit.

A l'horizon se profilait une île qui avait l'air tout à fait accueillante et assez vaste et que personne n'avait jamais remarqué dans le coin, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner les plus sceptique mais n'inquiéta pas plus Jack que ça. Line s'avança sur le pond en tapant dans les mains pour attirer l'attention général sur elle.

- Écoutez-moi tous !

- Allez , les gars ! On écoutes la dame !

- Une fois sur cette île , il y aura quelques règles à respecter. Elles pourront vous paraître curieuses, surtout que l'ambiance sera à la fête et à la bienveillance, mais vous devez les respecter ! Vous avez compris ?

- Oui !

- Très bien ! Alors buvez et mangez tant que vous voudrez mais faites attention à ne pas être ivres et à ne pas vous assoupir ! Revenez dormir sur le bateau ou au moins sur les quais !

Elle marqua une pause, regarda si on l'écoutait bien et si tout le monde avait l'air de comprendre.

- N'acceptez de cadeau que des gens qui seront descendu du bateau français et du bateau japonais ! Les gens de l'île tenteront de vous faire accepter de jolis objets, des provisions et d'autres choses mais ne cédez pas ! Si l'un d'eux vous aborde pour vous proposez son amitié , acceptez la mais ne lui serrez pas la main.

- Tu pourrais au moins nous expliquer pourquoi on ne doit pas faire tout ça !

- Non , je ne peux pas ! Si je vous préviens, c'est pour votre bien. Ah , oui ! Ca , ce n'est pas une règle mais un conseil: évitez les bagarres, ils cognent méchamment fort dans le coin.

L'île se rapprochait étonnement vite, comme si elle aussi eu fait des efforts pour avancer vers eux. On devinait mieux la végétation luxuriante qui entouraient les construction en bois roux et vernis, les décorations festives , les lampions et un fumet de viande rôtie commençait à venir leur chatouiller les narines. Ils entrèrent en port une demi-heure plus tard.

Le bateau japonais était là depuis un moment mais leur marin semblaient les attendre pour descendre et Line leur dit de faire de même avec le Soleil Royal. Si bien que les trois équipages se retrouvèrent ensemble sur les quais. Les Japonais semblaient d'assez bonne humeur, même s'il n'était pas très bavard et parlaient un anglais très simple. Ceux des français qui était descendu , les huit cent trente hommes ne pouvant pas débarquer en même temps , était quant à eux plus causant mais ne semblait pas très à leur aises.

Les trois capitaines finirent par se retrouver face à face. Le français était un bonhomme de la quarantaine, plutôt relax, vêtu d'une veste bleu à bouton doré ouverte sur une chemise à moitié déboutonnées et un embonpoint prononcé, d'un pantalon assorti et d'un chapeau avec une plume blanche. Le japonais , un jeune mastard d'une trentaine d'année pas très grand mais très costaud , n'était habillé que de ce que Jack aurait juré être un peignoir bleu marine sans manche qui lui arrivait au genoux et qui laissait largement voir sa musculature.

- On nous avait dit que la charmante Line Seika nous trouverait quelqu'un de compétent mais je ne pensais qu'elle irait chercher le célèbre Jack Sparrow. Dit le capitaine du Soleil Royal.

- Ah ! Ravi de voir que ma réputation me précède ! Line comment avez-vous dit ?

- Line Seika. Ce n'est pas elle qui vous a fait venir ?

- Si ,si , bien sûr.

- Je suis le capitaine Jean Cuatrecasas.

- Taisa Otsu. Dit simplement le japonais. ( Taisa : colonel ou capitaine, selon que ce soit sur terre ou sur mer)

- Bien , maintenant que les présentation sont faites et si vous m'expliquiez ce que l'on attendrait de moi au juste.

- Mais bien sûr ! J'imagine que Madame Seika aura veillé à ce que vous soit transmis les même recommandations sur la conduite à adopté sur cette île que celle que nous avons reçues.

XXXXXXXXXX

Line n'avais pas mentit et l'ambiance était à la fête. Sparrow avait écouté les deux autres capitaines et en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il y avait beaucoup à gagner , sans prendre beaucoup plus de risque que d'habitude. Le transport du trésor ne devrait pas s'effectuer avant quelques temps et ils avaient reçu une avance généreuse pour patienter. On les payait des fortune pour être des pirates. Que demander de plus ?

Les gens de l'île étaient tous fort accueillant et semblaient ne manquer de rien. Jack se fit plusieurs fois abordé par des inconnus en mal d'amitié et se souvenant des conseil de sa sœur , se montra aimable mais ne serra aucune main, même lorsque l'on la lui tendait avec insistance. Le patron d'un troquet voulu lui offrir ses consommations. Il faillit accepter mais se rattrapa à temps et insista pour payer, aussi bizarre que ça lui paraisse. Cependant le rhum était drôlement bon dans le coin et il oublia un peu la partie qui recommandait d'éviter l'abus d'alcool.


	3. Chapter 3

-1

Chapitre 3 : 

L'aube se levait à peine et une silhouette masculine au pas chaloupeux se dirigeait en catimini vers le Black Pearl II, accueillant avec plaisir la fine pluie fraîche, qui avait commencé à tomber, comme exprès pour soulager son pauvre crâne endoloris. Il se glissa sur le pont désert et arriva à sa cabine, sans ce faire repérer mais une fois à l'intérieur , il eut une surprise.

- Où étais-tu ?

Line était assise à son bureau. Elle l'attendait et visiblement elle s'était inquiétée mais sa gueule de bois en imposait trop pour qu'il s'en rende compte. Oui, il était bon le rhum de cette île et très fort aussi.

- Où est-ce que tu as dormis ?

Il s'affala à moitié sur son lit.

- Dormis ? J'ai pas dormis.

- Mais tu as été ivre !

- Oh…à peine…

- Jack , j'avais dis de faire attention avec l'alcool sur cette île !

- Ouais , c'est vrai qu'il est fort.

- Ce n'est pas seulement ça ! C'était île , c'est…Oh ! J'imagine que si tu n'as pas fait d'autre bêtise, ça ne prêtera pas trop à conséquence.

Il s'était déjà endormi. Elle le remit comme il faut sur son lit , le borda un peu et sortit chercher un remède contre la gueule de bois qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle , au cas où. Dehors la pluie avait redoublée. Elle se chargea de réveiller l'équipage et leur ordonna de faire reprendre immédiatement la mer au Black Pearl II.

- Mais vous avez vu ces nuages ! Une tempête se prépare !

- Croyez-moi, aujourd'hui, nous serons bien mieux en mer avec la tempête que sur les côtes de cette île.

- Et où il est le capitaine ?!

- Ouais, c'est vrai ! De quel droit tu nous donnes des ordres , d'abord ?!

- Mon cher frère n'a pas jugé bon de respecter mes instructions et il est momentanément incapable d'assumer sa fonction mais il devrait rapidement se sentir mieux. En attendant, vous faites ce que je vous dit !!

Il y avait des jours où elle était bien heureuse d'avoir hérité de la légendaire autorité de leur père. Il suffisait qu'elle adopte un regard dur et prenne sa grosse voix pour qu'ils marchent tous au pas. Le bateau japonais était repartit pendant la nuit et ils virent le bateau français se préparer à jeter les amarres quelques instant après eux. La tempête alla en s'amplifiant, jusqu'à ce que l'île ne soit plus en vue et à partir de ce moment là , se calma étrangement.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Marmonna Line en revenant de la cabine du capitaine où elle avait fait avaler le remède à son frère.

- Eh! Pourquoi on a quitté l'île , c'était sympa !

Jack s'était levé et était sortit sur le pont. Ses jambes le portaient si peu et son sens de l'orientation était tellement compromis qu'il faillit passer par-dessus bord. Line le rattrapa et le força à retourner se coucher. Au bout de quelques heures , il commença à se sentir mieux.

- C'est curieux, c'est la première fois qu'une cuite me fait de l'effet aussi longtemps.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'aie dit de ne pas se saouler sur cette île ? A l'avenir fait ce que je te dis !!

- Excuses-moi, petite sœur, mais ici c'est moi qui commande !! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant de toute sa hauteur pour bien faire sentir son autorité de capitaine.

- Excuses-moi, grand frère, mais de nous deux, on ne se demande pas qui a hérité du cerveau.

- T'as pas le droit de me parler sur ce ton !

- Sinon quoi ?

- Je te débarque au prochain port !

- Fais ça et il te faudra chercher un Black Pearl III.

- Tu me menace ?!

- Non, je te préviens ! Je ne veux que ton bien et je serais toujours prête à t'aider ! Tu es mon frère et que je tiens à toi, même si les circonstances ne nous ont pas permis de passer énormément de temps ensemble, mais ça ne fonctionnera pas si tu ne fais un effort pour écouter ce que je te dis. Crois-moi, je sais mieux que toi dans quel monde nous évoluons.

- Mieux que moi ! Je te signales que je suis un pirate, la mer n'a pas de secret pour moi ! J'ai sillonné toutes les eaux , affronter des monstres et des malédictions.

- Je ne doutes pas de ton expérience mais j'ai vu des choses dont tu n'as pas idée…

- Ah ! Vraiment ?! Et quelle chose ?! Je voudrais comprendre , moi aussi !

- Tu ne pourras pas imaginé, avant d'avoir dîner par trois fois à la table du roi des enfers.

Sur ces propos pour le moins intriguant, elle le laissa. Il s'assit pour réfléchir au sens de cette énigme. Dîner par trois fois à la table du roi des enfers ? Une façon stylée de dire qu'elle avait fricoté avec des gens pas fréquentables ? Non, ce n'était sûrement pas si simple. C'était qui d'abord le roi des enfers ? Quand même pas Davy Johns ! Non ! Il ne voyait pas sa petite sœur si sérieuse et si maligne approcher un homme à face de poulpe.

XXXXXXXX

Les marins furent soulager de voir que leur capitaine était à nouveau en pleine forme. Pas qu'ils n'aiment pas Line, ils ne doutaient pas de son intelligence mais ils ne parvenaient pas à savoir ce qu'elle pensait au juste. Ils sentaient bien qu'elle était d'un autre milieu, si pas d'un autre monde qu'eux et sans être méfiant à son égard, ils savaient qu'il serait impossible de s'en remettre tout à fait à elle. Jack, lui , était cent pour cent pirate, comme eux et ça aidait.

Ils se mirent aussitôt en route. Ils comptaient intercepter les bateaux hollandais le plus loin possible de la Hollande mais pas trop près du Japon pour qu'il ne puisse recevoir d'aide d'aucun des deux côté. Line regardait sa ficelle dorée.

- Eh, attend un peu ! Il y a un truc que je ne comprend pas. Intervint Jack. C'est impossible que cette ficelle nous conduise au Japon !

- Hum ?

- Cette ficelle nous a guidé sur l'île parce que ton mari s'y trouvait, non ? D'ailleurs pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu ?

- Parce que tu étais trop occupé à te saouler.

- Sans importance. Ce que je voulais dire c'est comment se peut-il qu'à présent, elle nous guide jusqu'au Japon?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que ton mari, il était sur cette foutue île et qu'il est impossible qu'il soit au Japon, au bout de seulement quelques heures !

- Pourtant, c'est le cas….S'il te plait, ne pose pas de question.

- Line Seika !

Elle sursauta et le regarda d'un air stupéfait.

- Comment ?

- C'est le capitaine des mangeurs de grenouille qui t'a appelé comme ça.

- Évidemment ! Je n'allais pas me présenter comme étant Line Sparrow ! Je n'ai rien contre notre nom mais il ne convenait pas vraiment, pour commercer avec certaines personnes influentes

- J'avais dans l'idée que Seika c'était peut-être celui de ton mari.

Elle ne répondit pas, se replongeant dans la contemplation de la ficelle, le lien qui l'unissait à son époux. La vérité était qu'elle-même n'avait pas pu le voir sur l'île. Cette île c'était là que les (més)aventures, qui l'avaient conduites à son tendre et cher, avaient débutées. Jack se tenait toujours près d'elle. Il n'était pas décidé à lâché l'affaire. Ce serait plus dans son intérêt et dans celui de ses marins pourtant.

- Ah ! Ca me démange !

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par cette exclamation. Le capitaine était en train de se contorsionner pour essayer de se gratter entre les omoplates. Elle rit un peu, avant de se lever pour l'aider.

- Merci ! Un peu plus haut ?

- Jack, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Line venait de repérer des marques d'ongles sur la nuque et le cou de son frère.

- Oh, ça ! Fit-il. Elles étaient fougueuses les femmes de cette île. Ca, tu peux être sûre que j'ai pas dormis…

Il se retourna sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Line paraissait mi-horrifiée mi-consternée. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit de choquant ?

- Tu as payé cette femme ?

- Hein ? Non, c'était pas une….

- Tu as accepté un cadeau donc. J'avais dit de n'accepter aucun cadeau de la part des gens de l'île !

- Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment considérer ça comme un cadeau ?

- Ce sera compter comme…

- Compter par qui ? C'était qui cette femme ?

- Justement…Elle ressemblait à quoi ?

- Euh….elle ressemblait…elle était très jolie…Elle avait l'air innocente dans son genre.

- Plutôt grande, avec une robe blanche, un teint d'ivoire et de longues tresses dorées…

- Oui, c'était elle !

- Et il fallait vraiment que tu tombes sur celle-là !

- Mais tu vas m'expliquer de qui il s'agissait ?

- De l'une des mes belles-filles. Une enfant d'un précédent mariage de mon mari.

- Si toutes ses filles sont comme ça, je crois que je vais apprécier ma belle-famille.

Line ne répondit pas mais l'entraîna avec une force surprenante dans sa cabine. Une fois à l'abri des regard, elle le fit se retourner et souleva sa chemise pour regarder son dos, à l'endroit où ça le démangeait. Il l'entendit pousser un soupir désespéré.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Aie !

Elle lui montra ce qu'elle venait de lui arracher entre les omoplates. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, ce n'était pas un poil mais une…plume. Une petite plume duveteuse, brune et grise. Qu'est-ce qu'une petite plume duveteuse, brune et grise faisait dans son dos ? Qu'est-ce qu'une plume faisait dans son dos ? Il fit face à Line qui le regardait d'un air grave.

- Tu as entendu parler de Circé ?

- Hein ? Évidement ! C'est le genre d'histoire que tout les marins connaissent.

- Ma belle-fille, celle que tu as rencontré, s'appelle Circé. Ce n'est pas celle de la légende mais elle lui ressemble beaucoup dans sa façon d'agir. Elle vit sur l'île et ensorcelle tout les hommes qui ont le malheur d'accepter un cadeau de sa part. Souvent elle utilise des intermédiaires pour faire parvenir ses présents à ses cibles, raison pour laquelle je vous ai dit ne n'accepter de cadeau de personne.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a fait ?

- Sparrow signifie moineau, tu sais.


	4. Chapter 4

-1

Chapitre 4 : 

Sous la menace d'une mutinerie, Line avait fini par expliquer la situation aux marins du Black Pearl II. Elle avait essayé de présenter les choses avec habilité, sachant que les gens de la mer étaient particulièrement sensibles aux histoire de sorcellerie. Son éducation supérieur et son art du langage se révélait être à la fois un atout et un handicap. Utilisé avec modération, cela permettait d'embrouiller les esprits et de faire passer beaucoup de chose mais il ne fallait faire attention, ces gens-là se méfiait de ceux qui parlaient trop bien.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le capitaine ?! On va pas le laisser se changer en piaf !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais arranger ça avec mon mari.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y peut le gaillard , dans cette histoire ?

Zut! C'était vrai qu'elle avait omis de préciser que la sorcière qui avait ensorcelé Jack était sa belle-fille. Vite un mensonge. Elle ne pouvait pas leur raconter qu'il était aussi sorcier, cela ne ferait que les rendre encore plus méfiant, déjà qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de la trouver très nette. Elle décida de dire la vérité de la façon la plus concise possible.

- Il a beaucoup d'expérience avec les mauvais sorts. Il sait comment les déjouer et les annuler.

Ils la regardèrent un peu de travers mais n'insistèrent pas plus. Finalement, elle reconnaissait le mérite qu'avait son frère à gérer une bande de rufians. Elle le retourna le voir dans sa cabine. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, assis les genoux ramenés sous son menton, l'air perdu dans ses songes. Il fallait admettre que cela devait faire un choc d'apprendre qu'on était en train de se transformer en moineau, à cause de l'humour un peu douteux d'une belle-sœur (1) aussi splendide que démoniaque.

- Jack ?

Pas de réponse. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle supposa qu'il pensait que tout ça s'était de sa faute à elle. Et comment ne pas lui donner raison, même si elle voyait mal ce qu'elle aurait pu faire d'autre. Elle était de la terre, pas de la mer et même si elle n'y pouvait rien, elle n'aurait pas dû se mêler d'histoires de pirates

Durant ces année de séparation, Line avait écouté les rumeur qui courrait sur son grand frère, essayé de savoir un peu ce qu'était sa vie. Sans doute que d'une certaine façon, elle l'avait toujours admiré, même si elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas en agissant comme lui qu'elle pourrait voir ses ambitions se concrétiser. Mais c'était quoi ces ambitions à lui, à part de repartir sans cesse à l'aventure ? Peut-être que cela lui suffisait.

- Eh ! M'selle Line ! Il y a le grand piaf qui est revenu !

Elle alla ouvrir les portes de la cabine. Le messager s'y engouffra aussitôt et vint se poser sur le bureau du capitaine. Impatiente, elle attrapa un peu trop brusquement la patte du volatile à laquelle était attaché le message, et manqua de se faire becter les doigts. L'oiseau lui lança un regard courroucé qui disait clairement qu'il n'appréciait pas ce genre de manière cavalières mais elle s'en moquait. Elle déplia le morceau de papier.

- Jack, je crois que tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu.

- Hein ? Mais tu as avais dit qu'il m'aiderait !

- Il veut qu'on accomplisse la mission d'abord.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna-Maria n'arrêtait pas de se retourner sur sa couchette étroite. Quelque chose la dérangeait sans qu'elle sache précisément quoi. La sœur du capitaine n'était pas une camarade de cabine bien dérangeante : le soir lorsque la femme pirate venait de coucher, la jeune fille dormait déjà profondément et lorsqu'elle se réveillait, Line était déjà sur le pont. Elle ne ronflait, ni ne parlait en dormant et il n'y avait rien à redire son hygiène personnelle, ce qui parmi l'équipage était assez rare pour être remarqué.

Depuis trois jours, le ciel et l'océan semblaient de leur côté. Le temps étaient radieux. Un vent constant et aimable soufflait en permanence dans les voiles. La veille, Line leur avait conseiller d'étendre les filets, ce qu'ils n'avaient plus fait depuis une éternité et des dizaines de poissons à la chair savoureuse s'y était aussitôt précipité. Il ne manquait plus qu'il se mette à pleuvoir du rhum et des jolies filles, comme disait les marins.

A ce rythme, il allait arriver au point où il étaient prévu qu'ils interceptent le navire hollandais dans moins d'une semaine. Ce ne serait pas trop tôt car ce pauvre Jack se sentait de plus en plus mal et avait le dos entièrement couvert de plume. Il ressentait à intervalle régulier d'horrible douleur dans les mains. Line disait que c'était parce que la transformation s'approfondissait et lui donnait des herbes pour le faire dormir.

Leur réserve d'eau douce commençaient à atteindre un seuil critique mais la sœur du capitaine leur avait dit d'arrimer les tonneaux vide sur le pont et de replier les voiles, leur promettant qu'un orage éclaterait durant la nuit et en effet, durant la soirée, les nuages avaient commencé à s'amonceler au-dessus du bateau. Les marins commençait à la soupçonner de posséder un don de seconde vue et la traitait avec un respect et une crainte redoublée.

Il lui sembla que l'orage prédit avait éclaté si soudainement que s'en était impossible. Non, elle avait du s'endormir pendant une seconde et louper le début. . La pluie battait durement la coque. Avec ça, les tonneaux ne tarderait pas à déborder et ils n'auraient pas à faire d'escale pour refaire leur profitions d'eau. Un éclair envoya sa lumière dans le hublot, éclairant la cabine Ce n'est qu' à se moment là qu'elle se rendit compte que sa colocataire si silencieuse n'était plus dans son lit

Un pressentiment la décida à se lever et à aller voir. C'était de véritable torrent, étrangement tiède, qui tombaient du ciel et pourtant le bateau oscillait à peine. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça et pourtant elle en avait vu des choses. A se demander comment les autres pouvaient dormir, avec le rafus infernal que cela faisait. En voulant regarder à l'horizon, elle se rendit compte que la nuit était d'un noir opaque, sans la moindre étoile. Ce n'était pas normal.

Une silhouette mouvante attira son attention. C'était Line ,qui lui tournait le dos, vêtue d'une de ses charmante chemise de nuit en dentelle ou plutôt à moitié dévêtue et complètement trempée, en train de se laver à l'aide d'une éponge et d'un gros morceau de savon dont le parfum arrivait maintenant à ses narines.

La pirate voulut l'interpeller, lui demander ce qui se passait mais un son nouveau l'interrompit. Un grattement contre la coque, qui ne ressemblait en rien à celui qu'aurait produit un barque ni n'importe quelle embarcation. Line l'entendit aussi et se retourna vivement. Anna-Maria se dissimula prestement sous l'escalier.

La jeune fille se précipita vers le bord, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, laissant tomber son savon et son éponge. Éponge qui fut emporté par l'eau qui se déversait par les ouvertures pratiquée pour les canons et reposée sur le bastingage par une main surgie de la nuit. Un homme se hissa sur le pont . Il était très grand, richement vêtu, d'après que la pirate pouvait apercevoir depuis sa cachette et étrangement, parfaitement sec.

- Tu viens me surprendre pendant ma toilettes, espèce d'impudent. Gloussa Line.

L'inconnu sourit et la cueillit par la taille pour la soulever jusqu'à ses lèvres. Leur baiser dura de long instants, ses jambes à elle autour de sa taille à lui. Dans la pénombre, on le devinait très beau, avec de long cheveux noirs soyeux méché d'argenté retenu en une tresse, dont le bout était attaché à l'aide d'un ruban d'un rouge assortis à celui de ses vêtements. Il reposa son amante et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

- Akuma, pourquoi refuses-tu de soigner immédiatement, mon frère ? Dit-elle d'un ton chagrin.

- Je ne serais pas celui que je suis, si je venais en aide aux gens sans qu'ils ne m'aient rien apporter au préalable ou sans avoir la certitude qu'ils m'apporteront encore plus un jour…

- Tu ne le ferai même pas pour moi ?

Il soupira et la regarda d'un air déçu. Elle baissa la tête comme une enfant prise en flagrant délit de naïveté.

- Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais me demander d'agir contre ma nature. Gronda-t-il doucement.

- C'est vrai, je suis désolée. Je t'aime comme tu es, Akuma.

- Va, je le sais, ça ! Et puis, il y a aussi que je ne voudrais pas froissée ma petite Circée…Tu sais comment elle est.

- Tu ne devrais pas lui passé toutes ses folies, c'est pour ça qu'elle est infernale.

- Tu n'es pas la première de mes compagnes à vouloir discipliner mes rejetons. Je te préviens, ils ont toujours eu le dessus. Ils tiennent de moi. D'ailleurs…

Il la renversa brutalement sur le pont et glissant ses mains sous la robe de nuit.

- Il serait temps que tu m'en donne un ou deux, toi aussi.

Anna-Maria ne savait plus où posé les yeux. Elle n'avait que peu de chance de parvenir à retourner dans sa cabine sans se faire repérer par les deux amants et sa situation devenait de plus en plus inconfortable. Elle voulut finalement profiter qu'ils étaient tout les deux passablement distrait pour filer en vitesse mais alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée, un cri de surprise et de rage retentit. Elle se retourna pour faire face à l'homme indigné de s'être fait espionné dans son intimité avec sa femme.

- Une femme ! Tu ne m'avais pas dis qu'il y avait une autre femme sur ce bateau ! Je n'ai endormis que les hommes !

- Je ne sais pas que cela avait son importance…Je t'en prie, Akuma, ne lui fais pas de mal.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour. Tout sera oublier, demain matin. N'est-ce pas, mademoiselle Anna-Maria ?

- Co…comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

L'homme sourit. Ses dents était trop blanches, trop régulières et surtout trop pointues. Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'il était beau ? Il posa un doigt sur son front et tout sombra dans les ténèbres.

XXXXXXXX

- Eh, ben…content de voir que ce qui arrive à votre frère, ne vous coupe pas l'appétit.

Line releva le nez de l'assiette dont elle venait d'engloutir le contenu en quelques secondes. L'ambiance n'était plus exactement la même depuis que son frère restait dans sa cabine pour dîner. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de rester avec lui. D'ailleurs, elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle avait terriblement faim et l'odeur du vin lui donnait la nausée.

Assise à sa place, Anna-Maria ne semblait pas non plus au meilleur de sa forme. Line n'osait pas trop la regarder, même si elle savait que la jeune femme ne se souvenait de rien et qu'au fond, elle avait eu beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir à si bon compte. Quand Akuma était en colère , il était capable du pire. Pourtant, elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait tellement. Elle se leva finalement et partit voir comment Jack se portait.

La transformation s'était encore accéléré. Il perdait du poids, tout son dos, ses bras et sa nuque était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de plume. Elle le soupçonnait même d'avoir légèrement rétrécis. Pourtant, il l'accueillit gentiment, faisant comme de rien n'était, malgré sa voix qui commençait à avoir des ratés. Comment pouvait-il lui faire confiance en ce moment précis ?

- Jack, je te promet que je vais arranger ça….sinon je te trouverais un joli nichoir.

Il lui donna une tape à l'arrière de la tête. En temps normal, elle aurait riposter mais elle venait de rendre compte que les doigts de son frère commençaient déjà à se rejoindre pour former une aile.

- Tout va bien se passer. Je ne laisserai jamais plus Circée poser la main sur toi. Quoi qu'en dise Akuma, je vais lui apprendre les bonnes manières…

- Ca ne me dérange pas qu'elle pose la main sur moi, comme tu dis, à condition que ce soit sous mon apparence d'homme…Akuma ?

- C'est le nom de mon mari.

- Euh…Tu te rend compte que ça veut dire Satan ?

- En fait, ça veut juste dire « le démon »…Mais depuis quand tu sais parler japonais, toi ?

- Boh, tu sais à force de bourlinguer…je connais un ou deux mots dans pas mal de langues…je sais dire « servez-m'en un autre » dans dix-sept dialectes différents ! Non, dix-huit en fait ! C'est qui ton mari, au juste ?

- Je te l'ai dit, il s'appelle Akuma.


End file.
